Erica Davidson
Erica Davidson was the first governor of Wentworth, preceeding Ann Reynolds. She appeared from Episodes 001 - 454. Governor Erica Davidson Erica Davidson, was Wentworth's first governor. Although it was never established how long she held that position, she was a very capable woman, knowing when to be a stern governor, and when to be more caring. Although she never actually worked as a "screw", she is still considering her authority figure status. Despite never being a "screw", she did take on a night shift to allow her officers a little rest once when the prison was especially short staffed. On this occasion, it was demonstrated how the prisoners respected Mrs Davidson, when they were able to joke around with her before lights out, requesting breakifast in bed,with Mrs Davidson joking that she'll alert the kitchen. Mrs Davidson always took pride in the fact that she was all for prisoner rehabilitation, despite any Departmental limiations. She also took part in meetings held by the Prison Reform Group (PRG), and kept up to date with general welfare and prison news. Although many prisoners have had numerous arguments with Mrs Davidson, she is generally seen as a fair governor, with some prisoners using a hostage attempt to free her from a hostage sitiuation she was in the middle of, but more on that later. Erica Davidson, Auntie, Sister, Daughter and general other family. Erica Davidson initiallty suffered some embarrassment when her niece Barbara Davidson was sent to Wentworth for drug charges, incurring ther wrath of Bea Smith amongst others. Barbara, after threatening to kill herself while burning down the prison, was eventually transferred. During this storyline, we also had a glimpse of Erica's ex husband. We dont hear much of Erica's family after that, besides a mention of Barbara, when Erica tells a prisoner that Barbara is due for release. We eventually meet Erica's brother, and her mother Florence, where she eventually dies and leaves a family secret. Notable Storylines *Niece, Barbara Davidson sent to Wentworth for drug charges, Erica soon learns the danger of having family in such an environment. Barbara is eventually transferred. *Erica get shot (Episode 082) *Erica meets Factory Boss, Andrew Reynolds, and embarks on a short affair *Erica has to deal with her mothers illness, and the discovery of a family secret *Erica is kidnapped by friends of an inmate - resulting in the kidnapping of the inmate until Mrs Davo was returned safe. * Erica made a few attempts to resign, but was usually lured back to the job. She did eventually leave and was replaced by Ann Reynolds. She did return however, for two lots of guest appearances, the first when she turned up to investigate the running of the prison while Joan Ferguson was Acting Governor. The second appearance had her promoted to head of The Department of Corrections. The last mention of Erica is that she was working as part of a comittee in Canberra, Australia to examine the role of women in the work force. Colleagues Erica got along well with Meg Jackson. Mostly Meg followed Erica's orders, but when Erica insisted Meg take time off after her husband Bill was murdered, it was Meg who insisted on coming in. Erica would often clash with Jim Fletcher, who simply believed in being fair, but firm, and often objected to Erica's decision because of it. Erica similarly clashed with Vera Bennett often, but Vera felt that Erica's fairness and more humanitarian approach were a waste of time. Outside of Wentworth Erica is divorced but apparently kept the name (her maiden name is Marne). Her father was a well respected judge. We also find out that Erica's mother Florence, had a child who died in an accident, before her and her brother James. And lets not forget Barbara, Erica's niece who was sent to Wentworth for drug offences. At times, we have seen Erica at home, relaxing. She seems to enjoy spending time on the phone to her friends. She has also been seen to be a bit of a socialite, making plans to go to the theatre. She also prefers to wear her hair down, instead of the more professional hairdo she sports while working. Erica Davidson was played by Patsy King. Category:Screws Category:Heads of The Department Category:Protagonists